Two Last Words
by Zizy Hinamori
Summary: Dua kata terakhir untuknya dari seorang pria yang ia puja sekaligus yang selalu menyakitinya, yang takkan mungkin ia lupakan sama sekali./gak pandai buat summary/first fic


TWO LAST WORDS

By Zizy

Dua kata terakhir untuknya dari seorang pria yang ia puja sekaligus yang selalu menyakitinya, yang takkan mungkin ia lupakan sama sekali.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

Genre: Romance

Warning: AU, Typo(s),Gak Nyambung,EYD Lewat,OOC Maybe

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Hujan deras mengguyur sebuah kota yang berada di balik pegunungan Fuji. Konohagakure.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink sedang terduduk lesu di tengah derasnya hujan, tetesan bening yang menggenang di matanya mulai keluar.

Sedih, sakit, hampa semuanya ia rasakan. Baginya hujan bukanlah masalah besar, ia tak peduli akan kesehatannya dapat menurun ataupun pandangan orang lain terhadapnya.

Satu yang ada dibenaknya, hanya pemuda yang barusan dikabarkan meninggalkanya, bukan untuk hari ini saja ataupun beberapa hari yang akan datang, namun untuk selamanya.

...Flashback On...

"Sakura" teriak pemuda pucat yang berlari menghampiri gadis yang tengah duduk di bangku taman.

"Sai" gadis yang dipanggil Sakura pun merespon.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama ,Saku".

"Tak apa-apa Sai" balas Sakura dengan santai.

"Seperti kataku di telepon, aku mau mengabarkan hal penting padamu, Saku" kata Sai sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Apakah ini tentang Sasuke-kun?" pemuda disampingnya malah terdiam.

"Sai, ada apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Sakura gomen-ne, Sasuke sudah ditemukan" ucap Sai dengan pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau meminta maaf bukankah ini kabar baik, Sai?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sai.

"Gomen, Sasuke ditemukan tidak bernyawa di jurang dekat gunung, mobilnya jatuh ke jurang".

"Aa-apa ?" mata gadis itu membulat seketika. Hatinya hancur, sesaat setelah mendengar kabar tersebut.

...Flashback Off...

Jarum jam menunjuk angka 6, burung-burung berkicauan menandakan hari sudah pagi. Terlihat seorang gadis terbaring di sebuah ranjang besar yang berada di dalam kamar yang bernuansa pink. Ia terbangun seketika dan lamgsung menatap jam dinding kamarnya itu.

"Sudah bangun ya" seorang pemuda berambut merah menatapnya sendu.

"Onii-san, kenapa aku bisa ada di rumah?" tanya gadis itu.

"Saku-chan kemarin kau ditemukan pingsan di taman oleh Naruto" jelas pemuda yang ia panggil Onii-san.

"Benarkah? aku tidak ingat" tiba-tiba ia tertunduk dan meneteskan air mata.

"Bagaimana..hiks..pemakaman Sasuke-kun..hiks..Sasori-nii?" tanyanya pada Sasori sambil terisak.

"Sasuke akan dimakamkan nanti siang" ucap Sasori sambil memeluk dan menenangkan hati adiknya yang hancur itu.

Skip

Pemakaman Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang hanya suara tangisan dari beberapa orang terdekat Sasuke termasuk Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian awan mendung menaungi Sakura dan beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar pemakaman.

Semua orang segera berteduh untuk menghindari derasnya hujan. Namun ada dua orang yang masih berada di dekat makam Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, ayo kita berteduh hujan akan semakin deras!" pemuda berambut durian itu menghampiri Sakura yang masih teruduk dihadapan makam Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan sebenarnya ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu"

"Apa itu, Naruto?" dengan tiba-tiba Sakura berbalik dan langsung menghadap Naruto sehingga membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

"Apa itu tentang Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura penuh harap pada Naruto.

"Ya, sebelum ia pergi Sasuke menginginkan aku memberikan ini padamu" kata Naruto sambil memberikan sepucuk surat pada Sakura.

Hujan yang semakin deras tidak membuat Sakura nenyerah untuk mengetahui semua tentang Sasuke. Ia membaca surat itu di tengah hujan yang mengguyurnya. Kemudian ia membaca surat tersebut. Ia terperangah dan kemudian menagis.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun aku mungkin akan sulit untuk melupakan dirimu" kata gadis pink itu entah pada siapa, kemudian ia tertunduk sambil meneteskan air matanya yang tertutupi derasnya hujan.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto hanya terdiam.

**SURAT SASUKE**

Untuk : **Haruno** **Sakura**

Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku tidak ada di sekitarmu Sakura. Karena aku memutuskan untuk menghindarimu setelah lulus SMA nanti, aku akan pergi ke Amerika.

Aneh ya kenapa aku harus menghindarimu? Jika kau fikir aku menghindarimu karena aku merasa risih terhadapmu aku pasti akan marah, karena itu bukan alasan yang tepat. Kau ingat kejadian pada hari pengumuman kelulusan 5 hari yang lalu bukan? Ahh tentu saja kau ingat, bukankah hari itu hari yang paling kau benci?

Kau _menyatakan perasaanmu_ padaku di depan umum dan _aku menolakmu_ di depan umum. Itu kesalahan yang paling kusesali Sakura, hanya karena gengsi semata aku mengubah seorang gadis ceria menjadi gadis yang selalu murung. Aku tidak mau lagi menyakitimu jadi lebih baik aku menjauh darimu. Itulah alasanku sebenarnya.

Sakura ternyata kau benar menjadi orang yang dingin tidak selamanya tidak membutuhkan cinta. Nyatanya aku jatuh hati padamu, Sakura. Dan dua kata untukmu Sakura gadis musim semiku.

_Aku Mencintaimu_

Namun jika bisa lupakanlah aku, karena mungkin bagimu aku mungkin adalah seseorang yang telah menghancurkan harapanmu.

Lucu ya seoarang Uchiha bisa menulis surat sepanjang ini, mungkin aku akan dikeluarkan dari klanku sendiri. Tapi karena ini untukmu Sakura aku akan membuang harga diriku sebagai seorang Uchiha. Sekali lagi kunyatakan bahwa _sepenuhnya isi hatiku_ adalah _dirimu_.

Dari : Orang yang akan mencintaimu  
sampai akhir hayatnya  
**Uchiha Sasuke**

**OWARI**

**Kyaaaaa , ceritanya gak jelas banget,maklumlah author baru  
aku masih banyak butuh masukan , kalo senpai mau flame silahkan **

**RnR Okay **


End file.
